The Legend Of Spyro: The rise of Shadowfang
by LegendaryGriffin
Summary: Spyro is yet again facing evil, but this time, there is no stopping it. Shadowfang, a monstrous half breed dragon/griffin is out to eradicate all dragons from the world. Spyro, Cynder and a new comer, Skye, are on a quest to destroy the dark crystal he is planning to use. Not my best writing but will get better past Cave of Pure Heart. :) rated K for blood and death.
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

**This is one of my old pieces but i hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>As they went deeper into the silver forest, some glowing green eyes stalked them. Every time they took a step, some more eyes appeared. Spyro had just noticed a pair of green eyes in front of a small green bush. He stood back looking confused. Suddenly all the eyes moved forward reviling the creatures whose eyes belonged to. The creatures had orangey yellow fur and a couple of spikes above their shoulders. The creatures although did not have wings. Spyro tried to fly but one of the beasts bit his wing and threw him at a tree. Cynder charged straight for some of the mysterious things they had never seen before. As she hit a couple of them, moor appeared. Cynder never thought there would be lots of these evil things, but she was wrong. As spyro got up, cynder called over to him "Spyro! There are too many of them." Spyro backed away thinking of what to do. Suddenly a flash of blue flew over his head and fought off some creatures. "You going to help me or not?" he growled. Spyro and cynder looked at each other and ran over to help.<p>

"What are these things?" cynder questioned. "They are drackos." replied the stranger now quivering with fear. Before spyro could question what they are, a drackos lunged at him. Before he could move it sunk its sharp teeth and claws through his neck. He was grunting and struggling to get to his feet but it was no use. The more he moved the deeper his talons and teeth will go. Luckily the mysterious dragon was there because some surrounded cynder. The stranger rushed and bit the one on spyro. It gave a painful yowl. Other drackos that heard the yowling came to feed too. Now they are in trouble.

They were surrounded. Spyro's first intension was to free cynder. But the stranger refused to let him do it. Then spyro had an idea. He ran to the nearest tree and blew fire on it. All the drackos who saw the tree burn ran. The ones which didn't see the burning trees ran when the tree hit the ground. But some did burn up from ether the tree falling on top or of them or caught fire from the ground. Cynder stood up and stared over to the drackos fleeing from the fire. Then she turned to spyro and the stranger, "we better get going." When they all agreed they flew off to the temple.


	2. Chapter 2: Skye the dragon

**Just... Don't ask... This is REALLY crappy, don't argue. I did this when i was 9. Although i thought it was one of the best stories I had ever written at the time, it sucks. I'm really not sure how this can get so many views but OK. I promise i will make the story better after i Finnish posting all the other chapters i have already done. If you would like me to continue this story, please review. I accept flames because it improves a writers skills. Because it's about what YOU want, not what I want. OK here is chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for saving me" said spyro limping. "My name's Skye." Skye said. Skye is a storm dragon which has a blue body, white spikes and purple horns and wings. Spyro then had the chance to talk. "So, Skye, how do you know about the drackos and could you tell me more about them?" Skye thought for a moment then answered, "Well, I was fighting against shadow…, never mind, when I heard him say, "Drackos attack" then I realised what he was talking about." Spyro was confused. "But who is him and why not tell me?" "Well I really don't want you getting all heroic and all but let me just say he doesn't like me." Spyro walked slowly in front, he turned around and said, "Skye, who is he?" "*sigh* fine I'll tell you. A long time ago, I was flying towards a shiny thing in the distance. I had no idea it was dangerous. When I arrived at the glowing thing, I realised it was a crystal. I turned to leave when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, blood! I turned and looked at the mysterious thing. I could just make out some small writing that read ' The age of darkness is near, who ever finds the moon orb, will place the missing shard into the crystal before moonrise. Whoever succeeds to bring it back, will have the power to DESTROY THE WORLD!' and the last part was written in blood. As I read further down, scratched in the bottom was 'I have located the missing orb. I keep it there until the day comes, then I will TAKE OVER FROM MALEFORE!' Immediately, I knew I had to find it before he could." "Yes, but who is he?"Spyro butted in. "SHADOWFANG the half breed of a dragon and griffin. I knew it was him because of the way it was written. Only Shadowfang spells Malefor that way. Shadowfang is Malefor's secret guardian."<p>

Spyro gave a glance at Skye, which Skye didn't like, that made him stop. "How do you know so much about this 'evil' dragon thing?" Skye started getting restless. "Um…well…I don't want to talk about it anymore." Spyro understood clearly. He didn't want to keep talking about something he didn't want to talk about. So they kept on walking. Cynder caught up from putting the fire out. "Hey. What are you talking about?" she wondered. Spyro said "we are going to see how we can help stop another evil dragon." Cynder looked shocked, "Again?" Spyro nodded slowly. "Well who is this other evil dragon?" she asked. Spyro ignored her and flew to the temple. The others followed without hesitation.

As the sun went down and the moon rose, Skye sat down on a large bolder. The stars sparkled brightly with elegance and astonishment, in the sky. Skye watched with inquiring eyes, just wondering what secrets they held. He lay upon a large boulder with his eyes glued to the stars above; it was his favourite time of the whole 24 hours, night. Stargazing was one of Skye's favourite activities, watching those little lights glisten up above to him was very fascinating...  
>Skye, being a storm dragon loved the skies in the first place, but when night came, and the stars came out, he was anxious to sit and watch. He could stay up all night watching the stars if he wanted to, there really wasn't anything stopping him, except for the fact that dragons do get tired, and need their sleep. But if he could, he would, because he couldn't resist the temptation of being intrigued by the starry sky. Most of his thoughts during the night were gone, because he is practically mesmerized by the night sky, and what mysteries were behind it...<p>

The only thing Skye really needed was the night, and a spot to stand, sit, or lie down. He didn't need anything else to watch the one thing he found stimulating about night time. Skye wondered about many strange things the night showed in the sky, as he began to look another part of the sky, his mid would race from one thing to another. It truly was one of the most magnificent things he had ever seen. As he lay on the large rock, spyro was under a tree next to cynder talking to each other. Skye thought about terrible things he had faced long ago. He sighed as the moon appeared brighter as the day spyro was wondering about was getting closer. After he put his head down to sleep, he had strange dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please tell me what you think (even though I already now it's awful) because I like to know what you like so i can add more of it in future chapters. :)<strong>

~LegendaryGriffin 


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

**I have decided to ask you all a question at the bottom of each chapter to know what my audience's likes and dislikes are. :) **

* * *

><p>"Help!" Skye ran through a forest he didn't recognise. Close behind, a pack of drackos were running after him. Their blood thirsty growls haunted his mind as he ran straight into a black figure. A lightning bold struck the sky revealing the sharp fangs from a smile. Skye backed away as the glowing bloodshot eyes stared straight through him. At a brief moment, Skye was knocked down by the scary beast. "It is you!" he mumbled. "Yes. Drackos attack!"<p>

Skye woke up with a start. It was still night, and he was still wondering what it meant. Surly it wasn't true. It was just a dream after all. But… it could be real. He had many terrible dreams but not as detailed as that. He tried to recall the place he saw the black figure. "I remember! It was the fallen dessert." Beside him spyro began to stir. He gave a big yawn and sat up. "Are you ok? You wouldn't stop moving and you were yelling 'no' over and over again. Is something wrong?" Skye turned his head away. "Look I'm grateful for your concern and for the herbs but…" he looked down at his claws, thinking of what to say. "I'm happy of what you have done, but I must be off. I can't put anyone else in danger because of my problems. And I know you have been in enough trouble as it is." Spyro looked behind him. "The fact is, it gets so boring around here and I was thinking…" "NO! This is my problem. You must stay here and look after yourself. Now I must go…" Skye interrupted. He opened his wings and few off north. Cynder opened her eyes. "Why was he so angry? We could have helped him." Spyro looked behind himself, "were you listening to us this whole time?" cynder ignored him. "So what now?" she asked hoping to change the subject. "We go after him." "But he said that he can do it on his own. He said that it is his problem. You know, you don't have to interfere with everything," cynder tried to sound confident. "Come on. We need to find him." And off spyro flew.

The storm broke with a tremendous crash and rain thudded down against his face. Skye landed next to a stream in silver forest. He had found a small cave he could take shelter in from the rain. He decided to go back asleep.

"Who's there?" Skye was circled by fire, and standing on ice. "What does this mean? Hello… is anyone there? Answer me? Why do my ancestors always ignore me when I need them the most?" then a voice sounded from the darkness. "We have not abandoned you, but you need to realize that I can't help you whenever you are in trouble. What I am trying to say, is that you need friends on this journey. The fire represents destroying the storm, you, and the ice is your heart melting away." Skye looked puzzled. "I don't understand. I don't need help, especially from them." "You must learn there is a time and place for everything. I am just a spirit in the afterlife remember. I cannot interfere with what is destined for life. But I can tell you this, 'do not let the fire control you, but take you to the information you need. Do not let the ice melt you, but flow you to another world that is freed.' Take my advice and take them on this journey. I must go now, back to the stars where I belong." With that the spirit faded and Skye woke. It was morning, and he had to find the dessert.

Skye was high in the air looking down towards the ground in search of food. He spotted a large blackbird resting in the trees and a couple of squirrels. Without any concentration, he swooped down on top of the blackbird and sunk his teeth into the fragile body. He had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. After a few famishing gulps, he turned towards the south to find a strong flowing stream. "Water at last," he said happily. As he was drinking he wondered what his ancestor meant. 'Do not let the fire control you, but take you to the information you need.' Fire… information… what does this mean. As he stood up, something crashed into him, pushing him into the deepest parts of the stream. He struggled to take a breath and when he did, he saw drackos chasing him down the stream. Storm dragons cannot swim properly because there body shape is more concentrated on air abilities. Skye went under again, using all his strength to take a breath. Down further, a drackos was waiting by a huge boulder at the edge of the stream. _He is trying to drown me!_ He thought. He tried to roar, but all his energy was being channelled to keeping his head above the water. He was at the boulder. The drackos pushed the rock over the small cliff. The rock headed straight for him. He closed his eyes. The boulder broke the water's surface and trapped Skye from moving. At last he hit the bottom of the stream. Was this it? Was it the end of Skye the dragon?

When all seemed lost, something jumped into the water. It was spyro. He pushed the boulder and it slowly moved in the fast flowing water. He grabbed Skye by the wing and swam upwards. Spyro leaped out of the water and put Skye on the bank. Cynder walked over from defeating the last drackos and sat down. "Why did you do that? I am perfectly capable on my own. But no you had to interfere with Me." Skye said angrily. Spyro stood up, "no you aren't. I saw what happened. If it wasn't for me and cynder, you would have drowned. Would you prefer that? Because I can put you right back if you want." Cynder stood in-between them both. "Just stop arguing, we need to get out of here. And why don't you want us to come?" Skye stood up turned around and walked off. The words of his ancestor rung in his head. _I need friends on this journey he said. _He gave out a long sigh, "very well, you can come. But you have to listen to me." Spyro and cynder nodded.

* * *

><p><strong> Here is my question. What are you two favorite TV shows?<strong>

** Mine are...**

**Sherlock and Dragons:Riders/Defenders of berk (I have always loved animation)**

**Although, i used to watch allot of manga and stuff, like Naruto, but I think the above two deserve my utmost respect. I love Benedict Cumberbatch's acting skills and I love Dreamworks' animation skills as well. :) Your turn!**


	4. Chapter 4: the journey begins

**Hello again my fellow readers. This chapter is a bit better but still crap. Please R & R**

* * *

><p>When morning arrived, spyro and cynder awoke to find two huge birds in front of them. Skye was eating his already. "Come on, eat. Or do you think I am going to poison you?" he said sarcastically. Spyro bent down to take the first bight. Spyro could hardly believe how delicious it was, "cynder, try some." They all gulped down the last mouthfuls. "Umm… can I ask you something?" Skye looked at him, "I guess…" "Why did you let us come if you were so keen on going yourself?" Skye stopped in his tracks. "My ancestor told me that I need friends on this journey. But I still think I should go alone." Spyro stood in front of him, "why don't you want us to come?" he asked seriously. "I… asked someone to come with me but… it didn't work out. A pack of drackos captured her." Skye remembered the time when he was with her, moonshine. "Come on," spyro interrupted his thoughts, "we have survived many great battles before and there is no reason why we can't do it again." A little bit of hope sparkled in Skye's eyes. Cynder walked over, "I don't know about you but I have had about enough of all these chit chats. Let's get going! Umm… where are we going?" Skye began to smile, "we are going to the fallen desert to find clues." Cynder jumped, "yeah err… the fallen dessert? Where and why are we going?" "I had a dream, and it was in the fallen dessert. I'm guessing he wants me to go there. I don't know how long it will take but I do know we have to travel north." Spyro and cynder exchanged glances. "Alright, let's get going!"<p>

Cynder dropped from the sky to the ground, "are we there yet? I'm so tired I can sleep in the middle of a drackos attack." Spyro flew down next to her. "I'm tired to, but we have to keep going, we promised to do whatever Skye said, remember?" Skye flew up to a tree, "she's right. The dessert can't be far, but we need our energy and strength for the long travel and unnecessary fights. We have to be extra careful. So we will leave at sunset and travel in the cool air. This should also make it harder to be spotted. You guys get some rest, I'll keep watch."

"So, you took my advice did you? That is a first." "Wait, what? No. I'm supposed to be watching for danger! I can't let the same thing happen to them." The wise voice spoke again, "relax; I am talking through your mind awake. Now listen to me. A great danger is coming, a danger not even you three can face." Skye closed his eyes, "then, what am I supposed to do?" the voice didn't answer. He sighed and looked to the sun slowly touching the edge of the horizon. "Wake up! It's sunset and time to go." He watched them rise to their feet. "You're right. And we have to start moving before we attract any attention to us." Skye nodded.

"This is the fallen dessert" Skye said "This is the most deadly place ever. No one has ever found their way back. Some say they get sucked in by quicksand, eaten by dessert creatures or become lost in sandstorms that no one can escape." Skye was starting to think if they should carry on or turn back. "No dessert is going to stop me" and off Spyro flew. Spyro stopped and turned to Skye "what's wrong, it is not that bad." Skye thought for a few seconds and finally said "alright let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Question! Favorite real animal and mythical?<strong>

**I love cats and** **wolves because they're so cute. I am tied between griffin and dragon as they both inspire me to write so there we go. Next chapter in a couple of days. Write to you later! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Desert Creeps

**I am sooo sorry for how late this is. I had to study, do homework, study, play tennis, study and sleep. It's been a tough first term but i'm managing. so here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Spyro, cynder and Skye flew across the desert plains with great speed. "Why… are… we… out here… anyway?" Cynder panted low to the ground. Skye landed and sat down, "this is where my dream was. Somewhere around hear… I think," he said trying to sound positive. Spyro shook his head. "So… tired… need rest." Spyro fell on his side, eyes just open. Cynder lay on her side watching spyro sleep. "I don't think he's going to wake up, let alone move. "Great we have to sleep out here in the creepy dessert" said Skye impatiently. Half way through the night there was a sudden heat wave, it was so strong it woke Cynder up. Cynder walked up to Skye and gave him a nudge "Skye, I don't like this, it's hot here and there hasn't been any heat ever since we set foot in this place." Skye stood up and looked around. He thought everything was fine until something set a chill down his spine. He walked away from cynder and saw 2 beady little eyes. No now 4, now 6 and now 8. Now they were surrounded by little glowing red eyes. Cynder started getting the creeps. "Well, well what have we here, two dragons playing in the fallen desert. You must think you're pretty brave." A wolf about the size of a husky, snarled at Skye. Instantly Skye leaped and hovered on top of his nemeses. "Who are you?" questioned cynder confused. "I am fang, the wolf. I live out here and you entered my territory. You have no business here. I guess I am going to have to kill you, and yes, I am doing this for fun" Skye ran for the large dog. But he was too fast. Fang dodged and then swiped his forepaw at Skye laughing. He then fell to the ground in pain. He started clawing the ground and cracking his paws. "How foolish, you actually think you have a chance against me?" he growled with amusement. Skye was on his side looking up at the giant figure. Cynder hit Fang by surprise with great force. He turned and grabbed her on the foreleg. "Where is Spyro when you need him?" she wailed. Then a roar from behind scared some of the wolves away. Spyro, unharmed as ever, walked towards Fang. "Well, look what we have here, a purple dragon. I thought they all died in the battle of the last age. It looks like I was wrong." Spyro readied himself for the fight. "You really think you can kill me and my pack? Well your wrong because I'm not just a wolf, I'm an eternal power wolf." He summoned a massive dark cloud that surrounded Spyro, cynder and Skye. They blinked as the dark cloud engulfed them. Spyro saw Fangs red eyes gleaming with pride. He ran up to fang. "What are you doing to us?" he said angrily. "You are trapped in my darkness and there is nothing you can do about it. Your minds are being overwhelmed by bad or sad memories and it won't stop until all that is left are the terrible things that ever happened to them." Fang said happily. "No" spyro said. Just then the first rays of the sun appeared over the vast dessert. "No, its morning already" fang said terrified and he turned into a cloud of dust and disappeared. Cynder and Skye's curse was over and it was all cool again. "Let's get out of here before he gets back" spyro said seriously. "But how are we going to get out of here before nightfall?" cynder questioned. "Just follow me" Skye said bravely. "We have to stop, we haven't had any food or water for days now and there is still ages to go" Said cynder tiredly. "THERE, OVER THERE, WE HAVE MADE IT!" Skye yelled with excitement. They all ran towards a forest that was dark and wet. Near the entrance were 2 huge dragon statues. "It's the lost dragon city!" cynder sang happily as they stepped towards the opening of the forest. It was dark and gloomy and sent a quiver down their backs. "It's not the lost dragon city, it's the forest of, of dragon immortality." Skye said nervously. But how did we get here if we are suppose to be in the desert?" asked spyro seriously. "I don't know. But I have a feeling this is where I need to go" Skye answered courageously. "Shh" cynder said terrified. "Is something wrong cynder? You look scared. Is the forest spooking you out? Well the sooner we enter, the sooner we go through." Skye said eager to go. Cynder looked at spyro. He pretended he didn't notice. She breathed in and out and they all walked into the forest. "Cynder you don't have to come if you don't want to, if you're scared its fine. But I would prefer if you stayed close to us so something bad won't happen to you." Spyro said to cynder calmly. As they were walking, a twig snapped behind them. They turned frightened. It's just the wind spyro would say to himself. Cynder stopped.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Question!<strong>

**What is your weirdest dream?**

**Mine was that i was on a boat with my best friend in a creek at night with no lights (and I'm talking about old fashioned sail boats by the way, a bit like in HtTYD) and we come across a wharf and a shack thing. I went inside and there was a ...**

**GIANT CHICKEN! And we were being chased by it. Don't ask i have no idea where this came from o.o**

**Smell ya latter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kade

**Finally another chapter! Soz for how late it is. Stupid maths got in the way. Anyway... WARNING: graphic battle scene and blood!**

* * *

><p>She saw something smiling at her. "It's just the wind, it's just the wind" spyro kept saying to himself. Skye rolled his eyes "either it's nothing or your imagination. *sniff, sniff* Do you smell that?" As Skye turned his head, a tree fell right on top of him. He struggled to set himself free. Spyro and cynder hurried over to the blue dragon. However, they hadn't noticed a male dragon striding towards them. Trying to help get the tree off Skye, Spyro noticed a low growl behind them. Instinctively, Spyro shot his head around. Only to find a young dragon facing him.<p>

He was night black, had deadly red spines down his back, a purple chest and wings and a rather peculiar necklace that crackled with power. His eyes were deep red, as if blood had stained them. He slowly walked up to Skye and gave a toothy grin "ma names Kade, I am the poison dragon and guardian of this forest and obviously you're a storm dragon. I can tell from the shape of your wings. To be honest, I haven't seen many dragons enter this place for 15 years," he said with an evil smile, " What's this? The purple dragon? It's impossible. I thought malefor was the only purple dragon known. I guess time does fly when you live in a forest all by yourself... Since your powers are supposedly far greater than any dragon, I'm going to test you. Malefor was the most powerful dragon the world has ever seen, and you must be following his footsteps."

Spyro tried to explain that he had nothing to do with Malefor, but the black dragon, Kade, wouldn't give him the chance. "And I see, your friends with the beast who ruined my life, Cynder. I guess I have to deal with you then. Nothing to worry about, I won't hurt you, much" Kade said getting ready to lunge at cynder and spyro. "I'm not going to fight you" said Spyro, determination across his face.

"Well too bad, dragon!" he growled. Cynder charged at Kade but instead he grabbed her tail and through her at a large boulder. The boulder cracked showing where her head landed. Spyro started backing away slowly. "Whats the matter, did I hurt your friend? Haha" Kade laughed evilly, walking up to spyro. Standing on his hind legs, he used poison to blur Spyro's vision before using a tail spin attack. Spyro, although stunned by the attack, managed to dodge the tail spin. Finding his chance, Spyro leaped at Kade and used his claws to scratch down the black dragons side. Kade reared back and roared furiously. Deciding not to mess around, he spat venom at a nearby tree. The acidic power melted the tree, causing it to fall towards Spyro. Predicting this, Spyro used his earth powers to shield himself from the impact.

"Pretty good, purple one, but not good enough!" Kade taunted as he flew towards Spyro. Thinking fast, he decided to go for an ice attack to slow him down. Breathing out shards of ice, Spyro transferred his electric powers to his paws for greater speed. When the ice hit, he launched forward and bit down on Kade's neck. Kade screeched and fell to the ground from the impact of the little dragon. When Spyro thought he had won, Kade began to laugh while spitting blood.

"You have no idea what you just did, do you?" he asked with a hint of malice. Spyro wandered what he meant when a searing pain jolted through his body. _Oh no, this is bad! _he thought. Spyro realized that the black dragon, Kade, had poison in his blood and let go immediately. Coughing continuously, Spyro didn't realize Kade charging towards him. Spyro was hit, full blow to the shoulder by razor sharp horns. Falling helplessly to the ground, the powerful dragon Kade, laughed at him.

"See what happens when you mess with the wrong dragon!" he yelled smiling at the dragon growing weaker by the seccond. Skye, finally wriggled himself free from the tree and ran towards Spyro. Just as Kade was about to finish spyro for good, Skye leaped and scratched the dragon in the face, blinding his right eye in the process. He screeched in pain then turned back to Skye staring right at him with his badly damaged eye. Kade blew poison at Skye and Skye blew electrified cloud at his aim.

Skye was beginning to tire at the young dragons strength and his eyes were beginning to water. Kade's poison was growing more powerful and was gradually begining to consume his lightning. When he was just about to give up Cynder flew in and blew her own poison against his. Kade stopped and saw Spyro rise and walk over to stand inline with the others.

"What do you think you're doing" he said laughing at the three pathetic dragons in front of him. Skye was starting to feel really annoyed with this lowlife. Kade suddenly launched at the already weakened Spyro and locked his paw around the blue dragons neck. Spyro just stared up at him frightened. Kade's smiling face turned into anger and he bit spyro on the neck. Spyro tried to hold back the pain but it was no use. His vision was fading and he couldn't stop him. Kade let go of spyro. Staring at him he said, "you're not as powerful as I thought you would be," Tears started crawling down Spyro's face. He saw Skye and Cynder, frozen hopelessly as they watched their friend. These dragons, now that he thought about it, weren't attacking. If they really wanted him dead, they wouldn't care about there friend being killed.

"Who are you?" Kade said. Spyro slowly opened his eyes and smiled the best he could in his situation.

"I'm spyro the dragon, and I have to warn you, that jewel… it's a dark crystal. It is full of dark magic. You… must take it off!" Spyro said as he fainted from the poisoning, just managing to rip the jewel off his neck. Straight after, his eyes, now a deadly green, stared down at the pulsating black crystal. The crystal was attached to a strap made of the strongest Niffrin fur. He stared at it. "How do I know your not lying?" he said as he looked at the ground. Spyro didn't answer, he just said, "I know you're just trying to protect yourself. You're not evil, you're not nasty. You're scared and angry at the same time. I have also experienced the same feeling." spyro said just as he closed his eyes and passed out.

"Damn it!" Kade said to himself while looking at Spyro's knocked out form. "I'm such an idiot." He stared at the 2 dragons behind him, then, he flew off before any questions were asked.

"What have I done?" he said to himself before flying away to his den.

After the battle, Skye and Cynder took a nap with Spyro to regain some strength. Some Drackos where walking by and saw the 3 dragons. They thought this was a perfect opportunity to eat a free meal. They got closer. They didn't want their leader to find them or she would steal their meal from them. One howled to let others know where they were. Another walked up to them to see if they were alive. From behind the small drackos came a monstrous growl.

"Well I guess someone got here before us. Only something with great strength could do that," said a large Drackos.

"Hey what's the big idea, Ugly beast?" Fang growled "my pack is hungry and we have pups to feed!"

"Ha you think I am just going to let you take something that is rightfully mine? I am Drasole, leader of the Drackos and strongest of all creatures!" she said.

Some of the drackos steadied themselves for battle. But Fang's speed was immense as he jumped and bit Drasole on the tail. All the wolves and Drackos ran to battle. Fang and Drasole circled one another for a moment, in the middle of the commotion, then she said "you really think you can beat me? Well I am much more powerful than any stupid dog." Angered, Fang pounced on top of her. She stood on her hind legs and flew with him still on her back. The wolf, not being able to fly, saw her intentions. She laughed and through him off. He was falling head first into the forest. When his head smashed into the ground, all the wolves froze and looked at their leader. They all ran to him and carried him away into the forest.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully i'll have the next chap up by tomorrow. Hope you liked! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Drasole!

**OK so I didn't upload yesterday but fear not! I had to change the battle scene in the original version of this chapter because it sounded so cheesy. Also, I forgot to thank a Guest for commenting on my story. it really means a lot to me and others. I will not guarentee the next chapter will be up this week for it is no where near finnished but I'll see how I go. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Through all of the commotion, Spyro finally woke up. He lifted his head slightly off the ground and glanced at a large creature laughing at a pack of wolves. Quietly, he crawled over to cynder and Skye with his head low. "Haha, that is right flee cowards! They should've known they stood no chance," Drasole said with her head held high in pride. The victory was cut short as she saw the purple one move. She turned to the little dragon with humor in her eyes, "It's you! Your the one who killed the dark master!" she said with wide eyes. Spyro looked at her, thinking of how he should act.<p>

"Umm, yeah. I did. Who are you?" he said, watching her for hostility. She merely smiled and took a step closer. Spyro tensed, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Well, i say the old bugger deserved what was coming to him. My name is Drasole, and I am the queen of the drackos. Well,_ my_ drackos anyway." she replied casually," we saw you lying there about to be eaten, so we defended you by fighting those wolves away. " Spyro still wasn't convinced, but they did save him.

"We best be heading off now anyway, so..."

"Don't be like that. I can see the state of you and your friends and I know you just want me to get lost, but that's the thing, we are lost. You can help us find our way back while we protect you. Like an eye for an eye." Spyro saw the drackos begin to come closer to him.

"I don't want to be a burden," he said, "we'll just slow you down."

"Don't be silly, follow us back to our cave, we can fix you up there," she said sweetly but sickly. Spyro realized he had no choice, the drackos were now very close and if he denied her, that would definitely mean the end of them. If he followed her long enough for the others to regain there strength, then they would have a chance of escape.

"Alright, I'll go. Just let me wake up the others." She just smiled and nodded. First he walked up to Cynder and nudged her side. She groggily sat up and flinched at a sudden pain.

"You OK?" Spyro asked her.

"Yeah, i'll be fine. Just a few scratches," she said. But when she saw Drasole, her fear quickly rose again.

"Don't worry, everything's under control," Spyro said reassuringly. Cynder nodded but was still wary about the large beast. Next, Spyro walked to Skye and clawed him. Skye shot up and attacked the offender. Spyro dodged sharply, allowing Skye to fall face first into the dirt. Spyro then started to laugh and Cynder soon joined in. Skye stood up with a peeved expression.

"You are such big idiots!" he growled while spitting out dirt. Spyro and Cynder just laughed harder. Skye turned around to show just how pissed he was when he saw her. Drasole, the leader of half of the drackos.

"What the hell is _she _doing here!" Skye shouted surprised but angrily. Spyro stood in front of him and tried to calm him down. However, his attempts were futile, as Skye charged for the great beast. Spyro and Cynder ran after him. Skye stopped as he was a couple of meters away from her.

"Skye?" she said confused. Skye just stared at her with pure hatred. Spyro watched as they exchanged glares. _Well, there goes the plan. _

"Skye, it must have been years since I last saw you, for you are much scrawnier then the last time we met," she said with no emotion.

"Well, I appreciate the comment, but you still are a lonely piece of crap and I would happily kill you," he replied.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you with your 'problems?' Well you're still the selfish brat who I helped!"

"You are the backstabbing coward!" he shouted, her every word fueling his anger.

"I did exactly what you wanted!" she snarled.

"Shut up all of you!" Spyro said angrily, silencing the bickering creatures. Skye ignored him and began two ready himself for a fight.

"Stay out of this Spyro! We have history," he growled, "I'm going to take you down!"

"No! Your still weak from before!" Spyro intervened again.

"Just shut your pie hole or your next!" Skye said rather harshly, "Now, time for the betrayer to pay!"

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that" she said sharpening her claws. Tension was emitting from both of them.

"I wonder why," Skye said sharply,"Anyway enough talk, lets fight."

"As you wish whelp," Drasole said lunging at him with great speed. Skye dodged, but her tail curled around and swiped him away. Landing on his feet, Skye thought quickly. _She enjoys ground combat. So all I need to do is get her airborne. _He sprang into the air and dove at her, releasing a lightning bold as he came closer. Her attention on the Lightning was enough to stall her so Skye could get behind her. But she anticipated this and slammed her tail into him instead. A Skye was winded, Drasole charged at him.

Just as she almost reached him, a black blur shot out from a nearby tree. It was Kade. Spyro had a shocked expression on his face when the dragon attacked her. However, something was different about him. He wasn't as strong as he was when he was fighting him and the others. Kade scratched her in the face and blew a stream of thick poisonous water. She slipped in the acidic substance but also managed to tare his left wing. He backed up slightly to see what her next move would be.

"God damn it Kade!" she screeched at him as the poison entered her eyes. She then blindly took off into the forest, her drackos following.

"I've got to go after her. She is good as dead!" Skye yelled, still hazy from the attack.

"Skye, stop being such a jerk. You nearly got us and Kade killed!" Spyro said, clearly pissed. "He is right. You can't waste your time with revenge when the whole dimension is at stake!" Cynder chimed in. Skye thought for a minute.

"Your right, I'm sorry," he said. Cynder fake coughed and motioned her head towards Kade who was standing right behind him. Turning around Skye said, "what?"

"Apologies and say thank you," whispered Spyro, still angry from the last feud.

"What! He is supposed to apologies! Not me!" he shouted back. Kade sighed.

"He's right. I'm sorry about before. I... didn't know what came over me," he started to explain.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault," said Spyro. Kade shook his head.

"No, it was my fault. I didn't stop myself and I over reacted." Skye grunted after he spoke. Spyro glared at him and went back to talking.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, we all make mistakes." Kade just sighed and looked at the ground.

"Hey, if it's not too much trouble, could I help you get to your destination? Your all wounded and I'm the strongest one here at the moment, so I can protect you," he offered. Spyro thought about his offer. _Maybe he knows where we need to go._

"That would be great!" Spyro said, lightening the mood for Kade.

"Thank you so much!" he said happily. Earning another groan from Skye.

"So, where are you going?" Kade asked. Cynder shoved Skye and he glared at them.

"The cave of Pure Heart," he said. Kade's eyes lit up even more.

"Great! I know where that is! Follow me!" he said. The dragons all walked off into the forest after Kade. Skye trailing behind. For some reason he felt so angry. Ever since he saw _Her._ _I__t's all her fault._ He thought as they ventured deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who read my stories. next Question.<strong>

**Favorite**** Novel (s)?**

**Mine would be Hunger Games, Warriors and The Legend of Griff: The Eclipse (my own story)**

**Thank you again for reading!**

**~LegendaryGriffin**


End file.
